Hetalia Emails
by MeliLovesYa
Summary: If you've ever felt like emailing a APH character a fanfic, drawing, anything... now you can! This first chap is a list of emails! I will post emails that I get and their replies! T for language and Prussia!
1. Emails

_So, due to a strike of extreme genius and boredom, I have created emails for some Hetalia: Axis Powers characters. If you want to email them, feel free to! They will reply to all emails. You can send them anything! Fanart, fanfics, just a letter, anything! :3 You can suggest characters for me to make emails for if I haven't already, but I may not make them. I'm only doing ones that I feel I have a good enough grasp on their personality for. It's also going to be a pain to check more than the 13 character accounts I have already. I'll check them once a day, if I can get to my computer. :D __Remember to take out the spaces~ (a) is the at sign, by the way. Fanfiction is being retarded._

_P.S. I now have an 3 associates! XxTimeOfDeathxX is helping me out with China, South Korea, and Hong Kong; Tie Dye Ninja is in charge of Finland, Denmark, and Norway; One-Eyed Lady is working France; and Russia Tashi Lupin is running Austria. They are now on the list and the same things apply as the others. I now dub my self Boss Meli! :D_

(Be warned: all responses may not be nice. It depends on the character you email.)

_**Canon Characters:**_

Lovino Vargas(Romano):lovinovargas7 (a ) gmail .com

Feliciano Vargas(Italy):xxxpastaluvrxxx (a) rocketmail .com

Ludwig Beilschmidt(Germany):meinwurst17 (a) gmail .com

Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):awesome_beer (a) rocketmail .com

Herrstick (Germany's stick from the first episode of Axis Powers):meinstickyfriend (a) gmail .com

Alfred Jones(America):number. one. hero69 (a) gmail .com

Arthur Kirkland(England/Britain):bloody. hell782 (a) gmail .com

Peter Kirkland(Sealand):dabestcountry (a) gmail .com

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo(Spain):tono114 (a) yahoo .com

Kiku Honda(Japan):101 (a) yahoo .com

Ivan Braginski(Russia): ivan_mother_russia (a) yahoo .com

Yao Wang(China):panda_loves_you (a) ymail .com

Im Soo Yong(South Korea):your_breasts_are_mine_foreva (a) rocketmail .com

Kaoru Wang(Hong Kong): i_love_fireworks79 (a) yahoo .com

Roderich Edelstein(Austria): chopin_coffee (a) yahoo .com

Mathias Køhler(Denmark): the. scandinavian. king (a) gmail .com

Sigurd Svendsen(Norway): viking. king17 (a) gmail .com

Tino Väinämöinen(Finland): secret. santa. 1917 (a) gmail .com

Francis Bonnefoy(France): lights. of. lamour (a) gmail .com

_**Non-canon OCs:**_

Carmen Jones(Mainland Puerto Rico):carsfc1898 (a) gmail .com

Tulio Jones(Isla de Vieques- Island that is part of Puerto Rico):culestules (a) gmail .com


	2. Arthur I

**A/N** So, with pestering from my friend, I have decided to post all emails I get up here. Whoopee. I have removed the name for the author's privacy and will do so for every email posted. ¡Gracias!

Dear Arthur,  
>Hello, sir. I am quite a fan of yours the country and the person. I'm <em>blank<em> and I was hoping we could correspond. I was reading Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire while listening to the band Mumford and Sons and looking at Doctor Who fanart. A thought struck me. A lot of my favorite things are British. Harry Potter, Doctor Who, Mumford and Sons (or maybe they're Irish.. :S), The Who, Winnie the Pooh, fish and chips, English breakfast tea, the list goes on and on. I'd just like to thank you for all the wonderful things that come from you.  
>Mr. Kirkland, I was wondering, have you ever heard the song "My Boy Builds Coffins" by Florence + the Machine? I'm asking because I always think of you or Mr. Sweden whenever I hear it. Also, have you heard "England" by The National (or the Mumford and Sons cover of it)? I cry and think of you walking down the streets of London reminiscing whenever I hear it.<br>Thank you for your time,  
><em> Blank<em>

Oh, uh, 'ello there, _Blank_. Thank you kindly for the email. I'm glad that at least someone appreciates my lovely country. All those other wanker nations refuse to see anything good about my land. Before I get off rambling, I'd like to say that I enjoy the parchment with a seal that your email seems to written upon. That is quite nice! Do you want to know why a lot of your favorite things are British? Because British things are the absolute best. Much better than that colourful American rubbish or wacky French freak-shows. So, no problem at all. I believe that everyone deserves to enjoy the wondrous things that I'm capable of. I seem to be quite popular around the world's population. From your obvious appreciation of my culture, I assume you reside elsewhere. What country do you live in, if you don't mind me asking?

No, I have not, but I am listening to it now. It's a nice song. Kind of odd, though, how you think of Sweden and I. If I may, I have to say that I find it rather strange that you think of Sweden and I. I don't know him too well, but I don't think we're too much alike. From what I've heard, he's quite intimidating and scary. I am now listening to the other song you mentioned. I usually do not have time for such things as music, but I do indulge myself if it is for a lovely fan. I feel honored to have a song about me. Take that, Frog! Wow, _Blank_, old bean. That song was... wow. I can't even fathom another word for it. It was so deep and emotional... but so Britain. That really captured the essence of a day where I can't help but to recall... Thank you for informing me of that song's existence. American or not, it's a great song.

Farewell,

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

Arthur Kirkland


	3. Feliciano I

**Ciao****Italy! **

**I ****bear** **a ****message from all the (very scarce) SveIta fan-girls. We are very few in numbersbut we think that you two would be good for each other.I know yoy probably would rather be with Germany or your Fratello, but we just wanted to know what you thought. Graize for your time, Mr. Vargas! **

**~Blank.**

**P.S. I really like you, you are very kind, so please don't be to mean in your reponse. You and Sve have fanart together, look! **.com/?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=hetalia+sweden+sexy#/d3oqeor 

Ciao, Blank!

Thanks for emailing me~ Ve~

Sweden? Me and Sweden? I've never thought about it. I don't even remember ever talking to him, plus, he's scary! Finland is even scared of him! Santa isn't supposed to be scared of anything... Isn't Finland his wife~? That's what Doitsu told me~ I wouldn't mind trying if Sweden wasn't so scary! He's even scarier than an angry Doitsu~ or even my fratello when big brother Spain is around!

Prego, Blank!

Love,

Italy Veneziano

Feliciano Vargas

3


	4. Arthur II

Hello Arthur! I just wanted you to know that I adore Minty! I have a black flying mint bunny and his name is Pepper! I don't know why the other countries don't believe in our friends that others cannot see! it breaks my heart that they cannot find the happiness in our unseen friends, but it is their loss. Like me, Pepper does not have many friends and he would like to know if Minty would like to have a play date ^_^! Oh and i do wonder why no one likes your food! i like british food, and i hate hamburgers! And i am American! I shal wait for you reply,  
>~ Blank<p>

:-:-:

'Ello! You seem quite energetic.

Oh, wonderful! Minty says she's very glad that you like her. She wants to give you an internet-hug. You say you have a flying mint bunny as well? Lovely! The other nations do not believe because they are utterly stupid wankers. There's not too much to it. Of course the pair can have a play-date. Minty gets rather lonesome when I'm attending to country matters. I'm positive her and Pepper will get along swimmingly. You like my food? Really? Perfect! I'm glad at least someone enjoys my BLOODY WONDERFUL cooking. Hamburgers are nasty, aren't they? It seems like they are an equivalent to eating a heart attack. I don't even want to know how Alfred practically inhales them.

You are, as of right now, my favorite American, love.

Farewell,

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

Arthur Kirkland

:-:-:

Yes Minty is very adorable! internent hug is accepted :3 ! The other countries are not to bright... Your food is not wonderful, IT IS BLOODY AMAZING! I am glad I have emailed you, because i have found someone who has a flying mint bunny! Thay are sooo adorable, no? Is the paper work you have to do for your country hard? And Pepper is very excited for their play-date! Hamburgers are heart attacks on a bun, so i do not waste my time on something that will hurt me later... Alfred does actually inhale them, litteraly! What was he like when he was younger? i am sure he was sweet! And i am quite the entergetic person when i want to be! I would like to know if you would be interested in teaching me black magic (i have my hobbies XD) ? I think it would give us something else in common! I must ask this though, are you really Britania Angel? If you are, that is so cool!

With all hugs, kisses, and fairy dust~

Blank

:-:-:

Wow, you're just all over the place.

Minty now officially says she loves you, Sydney. Yes, unfortunately. They're all bloody tarts. I'm glad you emailed me as well; now Minty can have a new friend. Flying Mint Bunnies are indeed adorable. Generally, the paperwork isn't all too hard. Just bloody boring. I don't like doing it much. Minty is excited as well, love. I concur, those things are terrible for you! Why eat something that will end up killing you? They taste like grease and tears anyway. When Alfred was younger, he was so sweet and polite. I don't know what the fuck happened to him. He was always a bit rowdy, but in a ridiculously charming way. I was rather shocked when he began to get fed up with me. I can see that, old bean. Black magic is something very sacred and mysterious. It could take years to master completely and get the hang of. Are you fully prepared to become my trusty apprentice? I would love to tell you, but I have been sworn (by Hidekaz Himaruya) to never reveal the truth. Sorry, but he kind of created me. My condolences. By the way, do you like the green? I do. I just wish to hear your input.

Farewell,

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

Arthur Kirkland


	5. Ivan I

Hi! Nice to meet you Ivan ,I'm Blank, but you can call me Blank. Hehe I'm like your biggest fan in the world I swear! *blushes a bit* Also may I ask..if you would become one with me? ^/^

:-:-:

Privyet, Blank.

Really? I did not know I was liked. Most people just look and me and walk away slowly. I don't blame them. They don't know what my mind is imagining me doing to them with my pipe, da?

No. I will not become one with you. The real question is if you will become one with Mother Russia, da?

The Russian Federation

Ivan Braginski


	6. Arthur III

Hello Britain,

Say, why are you Britain?

How do you like being on Hetalia?

I think you're really awesome at being Britain.

I actually don't watch you're show, you should know that.

I was talking to you!

Blank!

You aren't gonna send that, are you?

*Wierd giggle*

*Laughter at comment above*

Don't send it!

Just send it.

Don't send it?

I said send it!

Just don't send it send it I don't care!

-XOXO Love Blank OXOX-

Hey! It's me, your faithful nobody! My shoulder is being thrown around by Blank. . I blame you!

:-:-:

Uh... 'Ello.

I'm Britain because it's my land, wanker. You're worse than bloody America!

Thanks, old chap. Being Britain isn't too hard, I suppose.

I say that you watch the show, but that's just my personal opinion. It's a lovely show-if you ignore the fact that the fucking Frog and America are in it. Other than that, it's a rather good program.

You were talking to me? I'd hoped so. Otherwise you would have emailed the wrong nation. That would have been quite stupid.

Who the bloody hell is Blank, you git?

...Do you have crazy things that follow you around too, Blank? If so, I suggest that you befriend them. You seem to be lonely.

Alright then. Ta-ta for now, Blank.

I have a faithful nobody? You wouldn't happen to be Uni, would you? I haven't seen her in quite some time. How the fuck is it my fault? Oh, sod off, you tosser!

Farewell,

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

Arthur Kirkland


	7. Arthur VS Mathias

Hello~! This is Denmark, King of Scandanavia! No need to thank me for making your life oh-so much better with my presence. It's just a favor, free of charge.

:-:-:

Oh, sod off you twat! Stop spamming my email! I have fans to attend to! After all, why the bloody hell would I want _you_ around? You're almost as aggravating as Prussia!

Go away,

Britain

:-:-:

Fans? When did you open up an AC company? Thanks for offering, but it's not necessary, it's always cold where I live! And that wasn't spamming, Arthur, this is spaming: SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM . See? That was spamming. And you'd obviousl want me around because I'm the king of scandanavia, and you don't want to be on the wrong side of my axe *chuckle*! Plus, I'm just so handsome, I understand you being jealous and intimidated, but don't worry, if you just keep trying to work on your looks, one day, maybe it'll be quite a while, but one day! You will have looks almost nearly comarable to my dashing kingly charm!

:-:-:

Honestly, how do the other Nordics stand you? I'm surprised Norway hasn't chopped your bloody head off with your own ax already! I sure as fuck would have!

Oh, yes, I do have an AC company. You're so ridiculously clever. Also, you yank, parts of me are farther North than you are. So I get colder. Stop your whining. HOW DARE YOU CALL ME ARTHUR! How disrespectful! Impudent wanker!

Well, if it wasn't clear enough, I'd like to tell you that I DO NOT WANT YOU AROUND. I am neither jealous nor intimidated. I am a dashing gentleman, I've been told such, and you are not. My looks are already far superior to yours, Denmark! You don't deserve to be a King!

Kindly Sod Off,

Britain

:-:-:

You are the only person that can't stand me, Arthur. You really should get that stick out of our ass. *chuckles* And not even Norway is allowed to touch my axe, so that's an impossibilty~! *smiles* And you are not older than me and you aren't respectful to me either, so I don't have to call you Britain, or the United Kingdom, or Mr. Kirkland or anything formal, Arthur. And there is nothing you can do to stop me *smirk*. And why does it matter how far north you stretch? Everyone knows girls prefer what's down south~! Though I still do look pretty good up North too. Better than you, Mr. *terrible fake British accent* Gentleman with Dashingly good look~! *laughs* And I've earned my title of king. What did your monarch do to earn his place? Just be born, right? I thought as much. So maybe you should stop making fun of me, and try fixing your own flaws, Arthur. *smirk*

:-:-:

Oh, trust me, there are many people who'd love to chop your prick face off. I think the one who should get the stick out of his ass is you, Denmark. Or do you like Norway's stick? I bet you do, cupcake. Oh, anything is possible when one puts their mind to it! Just like that moron Spain's armada, I'll wipe your tiny country off the map! I implore that you learn some respect for your superiors, dumbarse. Otherwise I'll begin referring to you as 'Mathias, King of the Douchebag'. I also _stretch_ more south than your pathetic country. Take that as you will. My southern half also happen to be my most popular. My North and South are perfect; unlike your discombobulated mess. You're as fit to be a King as Romano is nice. Which is to say, not at all. My Monarchy has been in place for centuries, without any problems. I've worked hard to keep them in power, you insufferable donk! I laugh at your patheticness. What flaws do I have, dare I ask? A successful and flourishing economy? A wondrous culture? More tourists than you will ever hope to have? Honestly; I was ranked 6th most popular tourist destination in the bloody world! You ranked (wait let me look it up..) 43rd! 43RD!

Suck my Popular Bollocks,

Britain

:-:-:

You wanna know what's weird, Arthur? All I'm hearing is you making up words with your ridiculous english accent. But anyways, popular you say? Haha! You had dozens of colonies scattered throughout the world, and yet, all of them left you, probably because you're a "bloody" jerk! And dude, I'm totally straight. I wouldn't say the same about you, though. I know you want to put your "Big Ben" In some places where it doesn't belong, like maybe America's back yard or behind England's "rose bush". And you shouldn't be calling me a cupcake, Arthur, when you can't even bake a decent cupcake! English food is terrible! You call scones and buiscuits deserts? They're hard as rocks! And superior MY "BLOODY ARSE". I'm older than you, and maybe I don't get as many tourists as you, but thats because my economy is stable enough to survive without tourism! Can you say that about your self, you "bloody git"? And perfect my ass too! Shave those forests off your eyes first, they're almost as stupid as you.

:-:-:

I do not make up words! They're real, according to my dictionary. My accent is in no way ridiculous! You mock me merely because you are jealous. My accent is incredibly sexy, ask any one of my fangirls. But yes, indeed, I'm popular. They left because they couldn't stand my perfection, Denmark! Okay? Bloody tart... "Dude", I'm just as straight as you are. Honestly. "Big Ben"? Could you have come up with anything more cliche? Even if that was true, which it's not, at least I'm on top. Unlike you. I could bake a decent cupcake if I tried! My food is good, you are just not refined enough to enjoy it properly. Plenty of people enjoy my "rocks". Age has nothing to do with this, git! My economy is plenty stable! The tourism is just a nice boost. I'm quite the wealthy nation, unlike you, wanker. Forests? They may be large, but they're not ugly. You, on the other hand, are. Your hair makes you look like you got struck by lightning! And that hat? So 19th century!

:-:-:

"According to your dictionary" right? Doesn't that just prove exactly what I said, since they're only in your dictionary, and you're the only one who uses them. Oh, or does your imaginary friend, minty or something.. talk like that too? By the way you have a typo. It's not "ask any one of my fangirls", it's "ask my one fangirl".

Couldn't stand your perfection, huh? That's funny. Everyone has imperfections and flaws. you just have more than other people. So, perfect? I think not. And you think you'd be on top, huh? The fact that you believe that only makes me believe your as straight as a rainbow. And who is "plenty of people" and, no, Minty doesn't count *chuckle*. And you have no sense of style, otherwise you'd know that this *gestures to self* makes girls go crazy. You just wish you had a hat like this~!

:-:-:

My dictionary is the basis of the entire English language. Which, I might add, is the language being used for MOST EVERYTHING nowadays. I'm not the only one who uses them! There are plenty of people who do as well. Minty does indeed, but she's not part of this. What? A typo? I scoff at your stupidity. When I said "fangirls" I _meant_ it in the plural. Because I have plenty of fans, Denmark! You, however, cannot say the same. Even the other Nordics don't like you. Oh, please. I may not be exactly perfect, but I'm much closer to perfection than you are! Honestly. Are you so poor you can't even afford a mirror? I would be on top, thank you very much! Topping another man doesn't make you homo. It's bottoming that makes you a fruitcake. Don't you know anything? It's not like I have topped a man-only women-but I've never bottomed either. I'm much straighter than you or any of your fruity friends are! Pestering about Minty again, are we? Surely you must be more clever than that. Or are you just running out of insults? Oh, yes, I'm sure that "electric-chair" look must make women go crazy! I'd go insane as well if I had to look at that over-gelled mop you call hair.


	8. Peter I

_**A/N WEIRDEST EMAIL I'VE GOTTEN YET. So I didn't bother blanking out the name thing.**_

Hey sexy~

You busy tonight?

:-:-:

Uh. What? Busy doing what? ARE WE HAVING A PARTY?

From,

Sealand

Peter Kirkland

:-:-:

Peter Kirkland? Um... isn't this Xobert Medoxs?

:-:-:

Nope! I'm Peter. But I bet I'm much cooler than this 'Xobert Medoxs'!

:-:-:

Um...wanna hang out?

:-:-:

I dunno. Will there be cake? And ice cream? And tea? And a country to recognize me?


	9. Gilbert I

Hello, Awesome Prussia!

My name is Blank, and I would like to say, you are awesome! I consider myself prussian, but my mother said "No, you are half German! What is a Prussian?" and i was like "OH MY EFFING GAWD! Prussia is the best country that makes me up!" I love you and your awesomeness! You are so awesomely awesome that you make everything awesomely awesome awesome! hahahaha eating a lot of sugar did not help before i decided to shoot you a email... hehe so you wanna go out for a drink sometime?

With love, hugs, and awesomeness,

~Blank

:-:-:

Sup, bitch?

Nice to know that you think I'm awesome! Everyone should embrace my IMMORTAL AWESOMENESS. I am the fucking BEST country ever. End of story. How can you NOT love me and my epic awesomeness? It's fucking impossible. Of course I do, I'm the awesome Prussia! I've had a lot of stuff too. But it was beer, not any of that weak candy! OF COURSE WE CAN GO DRINKING. As long as you pay! Kesesesese!

With Awesomeness,

Prussia

Gilbert Beilschmidt

:-:-:

Yay! Drinking is amazing~~! And you have always been awesome! I do not know why people denie it, but you ARE THE AWESOME PRUSSIA! hehehe don't worry, i got money~ It is impossible to not love you~! German and proud~ orr should i say Prussian and AWESOME? hahaha Well, this is fun talking to you~!

With love, hugs, and plenty of beer,

~Blank

:-:-:

HELL YES IT IS. I have been awesome since awesome was created. BY ME. I INVENTED AWESOMENESS. Gute. I don't want to pay for some beer if I don't have to. My awesomeness is a chick magnet. That's why Gilbird loves sitting on my head. I like you because you are Prussian. Being Prussian is AWESOME. It's fun talking to my new awesome friend!

With super-awesomeness,

Prussia

Gilbert Beilschmidt

:-:-:

Haha Yes you did! Don't worry, i will pay~ being Prussian IS awesome~! I am glad we are friends~ it gives me someone to call AMAZINGLY, CRAZILY, AWESOME!

With love, hugs, and plenty of beer,

~Blank

:-:-:

Awesome! You see, nobody believes me when I tell them that I invented awesomeness! (Or that I'm 5 meters) But you are buying me beer AND can see my eternal awesomeness! You are my new favorite friend! Yes, I am AMAZINGLY, CRAZILY, AWESOME! So are you! Kesesesese!

With Amazing, Crazy, Awesomeness,

Prussia

Gilbert

:D

:-:-:

5 meters? really? But you DID invent awesomeness! hehehe and th-thanks *blushes* i am honored to be your n-new f-favorite f-friend... Amazing!

:-:-:

I AM FIVE METERS! Why does no one believe me? Hell yes I did! And you can bet your ass it was GREAT! No probs, girl! You are my favorite single friend. (You come after Antonio and Francis, but they're part of my awesome trio not really singular friends!) You should be! Don't you mean... AWESOME? KESESESESESESE!

:-:-:

Fine, i will believe you... hahaha yeahh okay, you did invent awesomness... W-well it i-is and h-honor b-being your f-f-favorite f-friend~...Whoops, sorry, i did mean awesome~ and one more question, are you with- Mathew? I am sorry if that is a little personal, but my friends say you are...

With love, hugs, and plenty of beer,

~Blank

:-:-:

Hell yeah! Now I have a five-meter-believer! I did. I really did! IT IS AN HONOR, ISN'T IT? :D Good, because the only way to describe me is AWESOME! Matthew? Who? Kesesese just kidding. I know Canada. He's my buddy! I don't think I like him like that, though!

:-:-:

Hehe okay... yes, you can call me a believer *blushes* ... Yes, a total honor! Aw, poor Mattie, he thinks no one notices him, but i totally do~! How is Gilbird? and okay! I do have a question, what do you think of England and his unseen friends? I have an un-seen friend like his flying mint bunny...

with love, hugs, and plenty of AWESOMENESS :D,

~Blank

:-:-:

HELL YEAH. DON'T STOP~ BELIEVIN'~~ HOLD ON TO THAT FEELIN'~~~ I am such an awesome singer. RIGHT? I notice him too! Gilbird is bitchin' AWESOME. England? the wacko that talks to himself a lot? The one with the enormous freakin' forests growing off his face? He's crazy. But you're still awesome. Kesesese~

:-:-:

Yes, you are quite good at singing~ I am not so bad either~! Yeah! Why doesn't anyone else notice? Gilbird is awesome! He is not a wacko, he just doesn't have that many friends, so he has imaginary ones... He gets very lonley, and those are his eyebrows! And for your information, they are very cute! I also have imaginary friends, because I don't have many friends. Maybe someone will try to be his friend like me... He and i claim each other as our best friend... Please do tell me how america takes it, haha... He is not crazy, just open minded... and thank you for calling me awesome~...

With love, hugs, and plenty of beer,

~Blank

:-:-:

YES! NOW WE CAN GO DRINK AND SING KARAOKE TOGETHER! YAHOO! I don't why no one notices him. He's kind of cool. He is SO a wacko. No wonder he's lonely! KESESESE! Eyebrows? That's what you call them? THEY ARE NOT CUTE! Now, MY eyebrows. THOSE are cute. You have a nutball best friend, girl. I think America is in denial or something! Kesesese! BUT HE IS CRAZY. And NO PROBS.


	10. Alfred I

Hello america! (best nation in the world),  
>I wanted to say hi and thet i hope you write back because if you do ill know this has worked and ill be so happy!<p>

Love,  
>Blank-chan<br>=^..^=

:-:-:

sup, blank! :D

hi there! i am writing back, 'cause not writing back wouldn't be a hero thing to do! and im a HERO! im happy that you emailed me!

luv,

Alfred :D

:-:-:

To the U.S. of A,

Im so hhappy you replied! ok i have a few questons for you...1. Is it cool being a country?...2. Whats your favorite color? ...and 3. if you could cosplay anyone who would it be? plus could you see if your brother matthew could email me too? Thanks dude!

love, Blank-chan

:-:-:

yo!

questions? shoot, girl!

1) hell yeah! im so glad i earned my independence from britain

2) RED WHITE AND BLUE, DUH! :D

3) cosplay? uh... oh! i know! superman! wait... no! batman! wait... no, no! ironman! wait... no! SUPER IRON BATMAN.

mattie? ya, i can get him ta email you. maybe. im not sure if his computer realized he's trying to use it yet. ill let you know, dude!

3

:-:-:

hihi

thats cool, i would love to see the design for that cosplay! oh, im sorry to ask but whats iggys' email? my cousin would like to email him and i forgot the link to where it was...i fail...who is your favorite country? i like romano but Iv'e never seen you two talking to each other...only italy... oh and can you tell Spain that i love his spanish hotchocolate! im taking spanish in school and had to do a culteral project in which we had to make spanish style hot chocolate!

i got to go!

byebye

luv, Blank

:-:-:

yoyoyo

it is cool. you have to see it! its the ultimate hero, dude! iggy? his email is: bloody. hell782 gmail .com my favorite country? me, of course! romano? the surly and grumpy dude spain is always chasing around? whoaaaaa, man. you can tell spain yourself, gurl. you want his email? romano and italy have ones too.

buh-byeeeeeeee

3 Al

:-:-:

um ok sure thatd be awesome if i could have spains...and yes thats romano...orz...

oh and my cousin is very happy about the email and plans to write to him soon!

hey where do you live in america because ive read that you live in Florida, d.c, virginia, new york and im confused so i thought i should just ask you personally...oh also whats your favorite state?

love, Blank-chan!

:-:-:

hey, alright. spain's is: tono114 yahoo .com and romano's is lovinovargas7 gmail .com in case you wanted to know.

he sure seems unfriendly, dude. like iggy. but iggy is no fun to email. hes always formal and all that boring junk!

i officially live in DC, but i like to change it up a lot. i like to move from state to state. it keeps things fun! my fav state? thats a hard one. i think delaware because its the first one, but i luv all my states... choosing favs isnt a hero thing to do!

3 Al

:-:-:

hey...im sorry i didnt reply sooner orz...i was in San Franciso all weeked and was to tired on sunday to reply.

Youre right England is all proper when he emails...oh thankyou for the emails, your so nice...Did you go to Russias house to celebrate his christmas? it bwas on saturday, ya know.

welll schoolwork awaite

Blank

:-:-:

yo, its cool. you were in an awesome city, so i can forgive ya. i know right? hes so formal. its annoying. he even does it with me. no probs, dude! i like emailing ppl. russia's house? naw. i was busy doing hero country things. i called him, tho. OH YEAH. I FORGOT TO TELL YA. mattie said he might make an email soon. his computer will be fixed and he said he will make one! :D

3

Al


	11. Antonio I

**A/N SPAIN KEEPS GETTING THESE AND I THINK IT'S SO FUCKING HILARIOUS! :D**

OUR-CANADIAN-PHARMACY-HAS-ALL-YOUR-MEDS-FOR-80%-OFF-RETAIL

SAVE A FORTUNE ON VIAGRA CIALIS LEVITRA AND HUNDREDS OF OTHER MEDS

SIMPLY CLICK BELOW NOW AND HAVE MEDS DELIVERED TO YOUR DOOR WITHOUT A PRESCRIPTION

{link}

:-:-:

**Best**** Penis Enlargement Products ****Here!**

Top Penis Enlargement and Male Enhancement Products in the market

**Only the Best Penis Enlargement Products in one place!****  
><strong>**Visit Now!**


	12. USUK I

Hey~This is to both Alfred and Iggy.

Dear USUK,

Ok so I'm building a project that involves the formula for rocket fuel and so far I have A to the second power and the square root of B multiplied by pi but I can't figure out the rest... Oh and I brought my totally righteous British friend iceskating along with my Canadian friend~ unfortunately me and my Canadian friend got a little competitive and...well what kind of flowers would best say 'Im sorry I didn't mean to check you into the wall' to a British person?

**America:**

yo, sup dude!

man, you totally need hero juice! its a mix of coke, poprocks, powdered cement, raw eggs, a platic gun, and cheese! its completely badass. its the only way to get to neptune, dude! so you take the square root of hero juice divided by 42 to the, like, 8th power and... WALLA! neptune-bound rocket fuel. its as easy as pie. literally, dude, if you add apple pie into the hero juice it becomes super hero juice!

British people cant be righteous. anyway, the best kind of flowers for something harmless like that would be... daisys, duh. they're super awesome! who doesn't like daisys? wackos, thats who.

**England:**

I don't bloody know. Ask America (it seems you did) and Russia! They know a bloody hell of a lot more about rockets than I do. I'd advise you to use the powers of black magic, but I doubt that you can. Useless yank...

For an apology, I say poppies. They're lovely little plants.

Farewell,

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland


	13. UPDATE

Attention! This is not an actually email! This is just informing you that anyone who gets alerts or whatever should regularly check the first chapter! There are new emails! The number could change at any time, so I urge you to check the first chappie whenever I update!

Thanks!

Danke!

Grazie!

Gracias!

Arigato!

Spaceebo!


	14. Lovino I

Dear Romano,

hi! If you reply back i will know that you saw this and then i will ask you questions!

bye!

love, Blank-chan nya =^..^=

:-:-:

How the hell did you get my email?

L-love? *Blushes* W-well... I guess you can ask me questions. Only if you don't piss me off. Bastard.

Bye,

Romano

:-:-:

oh? i got your email from America!~ i thought he told you guys when he did these things orz...what was i doi- oh questions! 1. will you make a cute nickname for me too? 2. Do you miss granpa rome because it seems he always visits feli. 3. whats your favorite food?

love~ blank-chan

:-:-:

You're so fucking confusing with the two emails! They both have separate questions, too. Oh well.

1) No! Stupid questions-bastard!

2) Of course I fucking don't! I hate him for leaving me with that tomato-bastard! He didn't like me anyway...

3) Uh, I don't fucking know! Pizza or pasta, probably.

Whatever,

Romano

:-:-:

oh? i got your email from America!~ i thought he told you guys when he did these things orz...what was i doi- oh questions! 1. will you make me a cool nickname like spains or Germany? 2. Are you sûre you hâte Spain? 3. And now sincère you are older would you reconsider the ofer of kissing belgum?

Love~Blank

:-:-:

SO FUCKING CONFUSING.

1) No, questions-bastard.

2) I'm really DAMN SURE I hate that tomato-bastard!

3) Of course I'd kiss Belgium! She's a woman with boobs, isn't she? Questions-bastard...


	15. Carmen I

Ah, hello there, Neice. How are you? It's me, your Uncle Canada.

:-:-:

Hiya!

LOL who? JK, JK. Hi Uncle Matt! Your 'puter finally realized you were trying to use it, huh? Good. And I'm awesome, thanks for asking! How are you? Cold?

:-:-:

H-hey! That was mean, Carmen... *pout* You know how I feel about going unnoticed. But yes, cold as usual. And yes, it finally realized... *sigh* Not even inanimate objects know I exsist...

:-:-:

Alright, alright. I'm sorry, Uncle Can-Can. *giggles* It must suck to be cold all the time. It always warm where I live~ It's okay. I know you exist! So does Tules! And Gilbo! And sometimes Alfred! Do you need a hug?


	16. Gilbert II

**A/N** LOLZ Fuck the blanking out shit. Lulz I'm lazy.

Hello, Prussia~! How are you? Don't say it- awesome as always, I suspect. Am I right? I am, aren't I? Knew it. I'm an awesomind reader, you know? Is the awesome you in a relationship right now, because the awesome me would like to go out for some beers and maybe see your five meters, depending on who pays for the drinks...~!

Love, Terry

:-:-:

Sup, bitch?

I AM SO AWESOME THAT I CAN SEIZE AUSTRIA'S VITAL REGIONS JUST BY BREATHING! KESESESESE! You're a what now? Aw well, I don't care. RELATIONSHIPS ARE FOR SQUARES! But beers sound awesome. Just like my five meters! Kesese...

OH, btw, ARE YOU A DUDE OR WHAT?

Auf Wiedersehen

The Awesome Nation of Prussia

Gilberttttttttttttttt

:-:-:

...Why do you think I'm a dude, dude? I'm 100% Female and built to the boot~! Though femininity isn't awesome. So I guess you could call me a tomboy, if you want. Anyways, yeah, beers, I'm up for that

:-:-:

Well, Terry can be a dude name, DUH! But you're a girl? ...Ew. I don't want your vital regions anymore. But I still want beers! If you're a girl, does that mean I have to pay for you?


	17. Antonio II

HOLA SPAIN! You are one of my favorite Hetalia boys, y'know?

So mate, I was wondering, when you and Austria were married (Hapsburg Empire, remember that?) did you guys ever y'know... do it? Sorry, I don't mean to be nosy. Also do you really have feelings for Romano, like romantic feelings or are you just trying to get Romachico to loosen up?

I drew a picture of you and the rest of the BTT. You, mi amigo, are hard to draw. It's the hair, methinks.

:-:-:

¡HOLA! Me? Really? Bueno, gracias~

Oh, I remember that. I don't remember doing anything like that with Austria. I don't like him. No me gusta él.

My beautiful Romano? I love him~ When he was pequeño, I loved him like a hermano menor, but now I'm pretty sure I actually love him~ Me amo~ He's also fun to bother and molest~

I liked the drawing~ Cute~ I'm told that i am hard to draw a lot. I think it's my beautiful hair's shaggy look. It messes people up.

Love,

España

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

3

:-:-:

YES YOU!

Oh... That's too bad...

Well I hope that Romano loves you back Mr. Spain! *stare* And you cuddle him too, ja? It would be rude to bother and molest him if you didn't cuddle him too.

Yes, I think that must be it. or maybe your carefree stance...

Te Amo, Tashi

:-:-:

Fusososososo~

I'm glad nothing happened~! I only want my little Lovi 3

I think he does! He's just shy. Oh, si! I love to cuddle! Romano actually likes it too. If I don't move too much he'll even sit through an entire movie!

Maybe both? I don't know. :0)

Love,

Toño

:-:-:

Tonio,

Yes, Romachico is a cute tomato! Fusosososo! Ah, that's sweet!

Probably both.

Love,

Tashi

:-:-:

Tashi~

Si, he is~ My little tomatato~ Fusososo~ It is~ We watched Titanic last night and he cried~ He tried not to let me me see but I caught hiiiiiiim!

Si, both.

Love,

AntonioOoOoOo

:-:-:

Dear Tonio,

Awwwwwwww! That's so cute! Romano is so cute! Hey, how are you anyways?

Lots of Love,  
>Tashi<p>

:-:-:

Hola, Tashiiii 3

It was very cute~ Romano es muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy cute!

Estoy muy bien~ Y tu?

Con amor~

Antonio~


	18. Gilbert and Matthew

**A/N** This is Canada and Prus-Prus, if you couldn't figure it out. :3

Um.. Hi Prussia.. do you still remember me? No one else does...

:-:-:

SUP MATT! 'Course the awesome me remembers you! Your computer finally noticed you? AWESOME.

:-:-:

Y-yeah.. It did finally notice me... A-Awesome..? I suppose you could say that...

:-:-:

Awesome! Now you can email the awesome me! you should be honored, Mattie. It is awesome, 'cause now I can talk to you! :D

:-:-:

Honored? I... I don't know... Y-yeah... "Awesome"... definitely...

:-:-:

No, no. It's: "I am honored Ore-sama! Would you like a blowjob?" Get it right, Matt. Mein Gott!

:-:-:

Ore-sama? No, thank you. I will not say that, it's quite demeaning.

:-:-:

Hell yeah, the awesome me can be called Ore-sama! Kesesese! Why not? I want a blowjob, though! And it would be an AWESOME HONOR to give my five-meters a blowjob.


	19. Antonio III

España~! Hola, my name is Isabel, and I'd simply love to visit you, Spain~! How are you? Single? Lo siento, how rude of me to ask such a question when we've just met~! So tell me, since Italy and Romano unified, have you seen Romano much? Oh, and tell me about spanish passion~! I really want to know~

:-:-:

Hola Isabel~ You have a pretty name~

You would? Bueno! You should visit me sometime!

Estoy bien! You? ...Huh? Single? Yo no sabe. I think I'm with Romano but I've only made it to third base~

Si! I see Roma a lot~ At meetings, at Germany's house, in my bed, all over!

Pasión de España? Fusosososo~ It's just that, mi amor! It's my fountain of passion! Roma doesn't appreciate it as much as France and Prussia do but that's okay~ 3

Viva la pasión~

:-:-:

Well that's terrible, letting such passion being wasted on someone without a romantic bone in his body~! Why, it nearly brings me to tears. Y-you think my name is... pretty? *blush* Why thank you. France and Prussia know of your passion too? Are you willing to share your passion with everyone...?

:-:-:

I guess, but I think Roma actually likes it~ He just doesn't want to say he likes it~ Aw, don't cry! Jefe España will make you feel better ~ Fusosososo~ Si, your name is very pretty, Isabel~ Of course France and Prussia like my passion~ They're my two best friends! Si, la pasión es para todos!


	20. Roderich I

A/N Okay LOL. Austria got this xD that's funny as hell.

O.K...the game is on! Travel Scrabble. Keep it going!  
>Change one letter of the bottom word posted and let's see who gets<br>stuck and can't continue!  
>Rules: You cannot add letters. You can only use English. You can only<br>change one letter.  
>Send it back to the person that sent it to you, plus 10 new people.<br>Add your entry to the bottom after you hit forward. Don't forget: send  
>it back to the person that sent it to you, plus 10 new people.<br>To make it even more interesting, include your location and the date  
>to see how far this goes and how long it's been out.<br>Maybe it will come back to you in a week or a month or a year! It is  
>getting challenging<p>

Bake...Lynn, Halifax 24/10/11  
>Fake... Sylvia 2410/11 Liphook, Hampshirel  
>Cake ...Jenny 2410/11 Chopwell, Newcastle-upon-Tyne  
>Lake...Sheila 2510/11 Crawley Down West Sussex  
>Cave - Diane 2510/11 - Dumfries & Galloway , Scotland  
>save- Kevin 2510/11 - Gibraltar .  
>Wave - Jeanne 2510/11 - Spain  
>Wade - Jan 2610/11 - Spain  
>Jade - Margaret 27th October 2011 Watford<br>Jape - Barbara, October 28, 2011, La Manga , Spain  
>cape - Alan 2910/2011 Lincs UK  
>tape= Brenda 2910/11 Lincolnshire UK  
>nape - Maureen 3010/11 Cambridgeshire UK  
>name - Jackie 3110/11 Hertfordshire UK  
>same - Roger 3110/11  
>Game - Margaret. Flintshire, Wales 3110/11  
>Tame - Judy Flintshire 111/11  
>take - Sheila Oakville, Ontario, Canada 111/11  
>tyke-Diana, Mississauga , Ontario , Canada 211/11  
>dyke - Sheila, Oakville , Ontario , Canada 311/11  
>kyle – Lois, Ajax, Ontario, Canada 0411/11  
>kale – Connie, Ajax, ON, Canada 411/11  
>sale – Debbie, Ajax, ON Canada 1104/2011  
>male – Marie, Ajax, ON Canada 1104/11  
>pale - Jenn - Ontario - 1104/11  
>pile-Diane-Ontario-1104/11  
>pole – Sharon – Newcastle , On 1107/11  
>mole-Wendy-Mississauga, On. 117/11  
>sole Cheryl Campbellville, On. 11.07.11<br>some - Karen, Milton Ontario 11/07/11  
>home - Pat, Burlington , ON 1115/11  
>hope - Karen, Guelph , On, 1116/11  
>cope – Shirley, Sherwood Park , ON 1116/11  
>mope- Cynthia, Sherwood park ,Ab 1116/11  
>dope – Marlyn, Mountain, ON 1117/11  
>done - Lisa, Williamsburg , ON 1117/11  
>cone - Connie, Ottawa , ON 2011/2011  
>bone – Diane – Bourget, ON 2111/2011  
>bond - Monique - Ottawa , ON 2211/2011  
>bind - Suzanne - Gatineau , QC 22-11-11<p>

kind - Lillian - Ottawa , ON , 23-11-11  
>mind- Anita - Deerfield Beach FL 23-11-11<br>bind – Marie – Woburn , Ma 11-23-11  
>find- Bob- Amsterdam ,NY 11-24-11<br>fend- Francine - Shediac , NB 11-24-2011  
>lend- Dawn Ann- Point du Chene, N.B. 11-24-11<br>land-Madeleine-Riverview, NB, 25-11-11  
>Hand-Joanne- Moncton N.B. 26-11-11<br>hard -Paula - Moncton nb.. 27-11-11  
>hand -Bev - Moncton NB 28-11-11<br>Band – Sharon – Moncton NB 28-11-11  
>Sand-Terri-Riverview NB 28-11-11<br>Sane-Nancy-Moncton NB 28-11-11  
>Zane- Angela- Riverview, NB 28-11-11<br>Zone - Daralyn- Riverview , NB 2-12-11  
>Tone – Mary – Dorset UK 3-12-11<br>Rone- Patricia SPAIN Role - Jill Spain  
>Rose - Helen Spain<br>Rise - Sue, Warrington 6.12.11  
>Rite – Suzy , Saudi Arabia 712/11  
>Site – Celine , Saudi Arabia 712/11  
>Tied – Julia, Dhahran, 7 December 2011<br>Lies – Rachel, Dhahran, 7/12/11  
>Dies – Karen, Dhahran, 0712/11  
>DIET – Nicola, Ras Tanura, 0712/11  
>TIRE – Cheryl, Dhahran, 0712/11  
>FIRE – Lynn , Dhahran, SA 0712/11  
>FINE – Kaye , Saudi Arabia , 0712/2011  
>LINE – Nadia , Saudi Arabia , 0712/2011  
>LIME – Fiona , Saudi Arabia , 0712/2011  
>LIMB – Maxine , Saudi Arabia , 1213/2011  
>Lamb - Linda. Chester , England 1312/11  
>Lamp- Lesley. England 1312/11  
>Camp-Christine. England 1312/11  
>Damp – Ann , Cumbria , England – 1412/11  
>Dame - Betty, Oxfordshire - 1412/11  
>came - Lindsay, Luton 1512/11  
>same - Anne, Scottish Borders 1712/11  
>sale - Denise, Cheshire 1712/11  
>Dale - Julie Kirkham 2112/11  
>Date - Irene Smith Oxford UK 21.12.11<br>mate - Marilyn, Florida, USA 23.12.11  
>fate-Pam NC USA 23.12.11<br>late - san, Texas,USA 27/12/11  
>Lace - Linda, Texas, USA 2712/11  
>Face ~ Claire Cornwall UK 2712/2011  
>Fake - Kez, Moray, Scotland 2812/11  
>Cake-Lesley,Moray,Scotland 28.12.11<br>case - Jacqui Moray Scotland 28.12.11.  
>cane - Kay St Andrews Scotland 29.12.11<br>cone - Sandie Leven Scotland 29.12.11  
>Bone – Kay, Fife, Scotland 30.12.2011<br>Bore - Judy, Fife, Scotland 30.12.2011  
>Sore – Fran, Berkeley, California Dec. 30, 2011<br>Sort — Leslie, Berkeley, California Dec. 30, 2011  
>Port- Liz, Corte Madera, CA 1230/11  
>Porn-Ann, Corte Madera, CA 1231/11  
>Horn- Sara, Grand Lake CO 1231/11  
>corn - Sharon, Kansas City, MO 1231/11  
>cork-Linda, Blue Springs, MO 1231/11  
>pork – Carol, Kansas City, MO 1231/11  
>park - Kay, Perryton, TX 19/11  
>Perk- Liz, Paraguay 110/11  
>peek-Carol Coriscana, Texas 111/12  
>peel-Sharon, St. Charles, Mo. 118/12  
>feel - Mary, St. Charles, MO 118/12

feet - Mary, St. Charles, MO 1/19/12  
>feat-Sue, St. Louis, MO 119/12  
>meat - Kathy, St. Charles, MO 123/2012  
>beat-Patti, St. Charles, MO 126/2012  
>boat-Michelle, St. Charles MO 128/2012  
>coat-Ruth, Pooler, Georgia 128/2012

coax - Elaine, St Louis, MO 1/28/12  
>hoax - Polly, St. Louis, MO 130/12  
>hoar Jane Leesburg, FL 130/12  
>boar - Mike, St. Louis, MO 130  
>roar - Janet, Herrin, IL 201/12  
>road - Mary Ellen, San Antonio,TX 201/12

toad - Jim Hall, San Antonio, TX 2/01/12

load- Samantha Alvarado, San Antonio, TX 2/19/2011

:-:-:

Excuse me, but what is this?


	21. Lo Siento!

Lo siento!

I'm sorry!

Gomen-nasai!

…

(*weeps at lack of foreign language knowledge*)

I'm sorry, everyone! The characters I run will not be able to reply this week. Next week, I'll work double-time! I'm running out of time to type this becaus I'm up to my eyeballs in homework and goofed around all of Friday and Saturday! My internet wont load Google as well, so it's really impossible for me to do the emails anyway. All ones not run by me should be in perfect condition, though! Lo siento para all the spelling screw up.s


	22. Lovino II

Ciao Lovino! Your my favorite character! Thanks to you, I love tomato's now! I'm Batz, I love world history abd all countries, but Italy, Japan, and Spain are on the top of my list

Anyways Mister Vargas...um.. If you don't mind me asking, cuss me out I don't care, get it enough from family.

1) Do you love Spain? Not like a friend

2) Do countries have mothers?

3) When is your birthday? If it's March 17 then we share a birthday!

Also, can I have a hug? I'll give you my tomato.

Have a nice day! Ti amo!

From: Batz

:-:-:

Uh, salve. I-I am? uh-uh... thanks...? That's because tomatoes are fucking awesome. Duh. But by Italy do you mean me or my fratello?

Well I fucking guess so. Can't hurt, right?

1) *Blushes darkly* N-no!

2) No, not really. We more... pop into existence. It's a very vague process that not a damn person understands.

3) Right now, yeah, it's March 17th. Who gives a damn if we have the same birthday?

4) hug for a tomato? Hmn... Depends on your gender. You a dude or a chick?

Uh, Arrivederci

Lovino

Romano

:-:-:

Im a chick! :3 And by Italy I mean you, your more mature than your brother, you suuuurrrreee about Spain? 'Cause Francy pants might steal him,

By Italy I mean you, what is in south Italy? I've never been there, I wish I could visit though.

Also a little bird told me about you and Spain (smirk) you guys are so cute!

But im a girl, so it won't be awkward if u hug, I'll make sure to send you tomato's for you birthday. Happy early birthday! (hugs tightly)

~Batz:)

:-:-:

Do you really mean me? Most people like mi fratello better... A-anyway. I have lots of nice things! Like the island of Sicily and stuff. It's very Mediterranean where I live.

Wh-what? Chigi! Is my fratello going around telling people again? I thought this ended when he told Denmark... N-not that anything is going on with me and Spain. Nope. Not at all.

Girl? Buon. Then I can definitely hug you~ *Winks* Tomato? Grazie. I like tomatoes.

Ciao

Romano

:-:-:

That sounds nice! I need to start saving money then. Your brother told Denmark? I didn't know they even talked..don't worry though, I won't tell anybody! I tend to keep to myself anyways.  
>So who are your best friends? Spain has the bad touch trio, but who do you hang out with? Canada, Japan?<p>

:-:-:

Si, you should come visit me. I could never complain about more women. Yeah, he fucking did! He told all of the Nordics at a party we went to. He was piss fucking drunk off wine and Prussia's beer from the punch bowl. But grazie. I don't need any other bastards knowing about it. ...not that it exists.

Friends? Eh, no one, really. Prussia hangs out with me whenever tomato bastard and wine bastard are busy. I also sometimes chill with the (what did you call them?) "bad touch trio" too. *Shrugs*

:-:-:

Italy? Drunk? I need pictures of that! And your brother drunk beer? What compelled him to do that! Im not old enough to drink, but ive tried beer. It sucks. Wine is better.

I know it exists. You and Prussia huh? He'd be fun to be around. If I come visit when I get the money maybe we could be friends.  
>Also did Feli ever rule the mafia? Or was it always you?<p>

:-:-:

Yeah, I know. Damn shocking. He didn't really do it of his own free will. Prussia spiked the punch bowl. I have to agree there. I love wine.

I-it does not! But yeah, Prussia. I guess he is kind of entertaining. If you bring a tomato offering, then I may be tempted to befriend you. Mi fratello? Hell no. He's too damn useless. The original Italian Mafia originated in Sicily, which is part of my land. So yeah, it was always me.

:-:-:

It exxiiiissttss! I will bring lots and lots of tomato's then! That's so cool you rule over the mafia! What is it like? What does your mafia do?

:-:-:

DOES NOT, DAMMIT! A-ahem... Grazie. I like tomatoes. I guess it's cool. It was weird, honestly. Everything is so confidential to everyone but me. ...It kind of feels great. I ended up getting my ass shot in the calf, though, so... I'm not focusing on that as much anymore. That was mostly in the 40s. We do basic stuff like drugs/arms dealing and gambling... you know, the usual.

:-:-:

It does! You love Spain admit dammit!..sorry. That sounds fun! So, you guys aren't assasin like people?

:-:-:

NO I DON'T! JUST BECAUSE I FEEL REALLY WEIRD AROUND HIM AND THINK HE"S SEXY DOESN'T MEAN I LOVE HIM DAMMIT! ...oh fuck.

...

...

...

...

...

Shut up.

I guess it is fun. Exciting as hell, at least. No, not really. I once was an assassin, but that's all in the past now. I was like the sexier version of Ezio.


	23. HUZZAH

HUZZAH!

I now have a tumblr! :D ANYWAY! You shall now be able to ask England, America, Romano, Italy, Germany, Prussia, Japan, Spain, Sealand, and France questions! :D Fun fun fun. Okay. Ta-ta for now!

melilovesya. tumblr. com


	24. ReListing

_So, due to a strike of extreme genius and boredom, I have created emails for some Hetalia: Axis Powers characters. If you want to email them, feel free to! They will reply to all emails. You can send them anything! Fanart, fanfics, just a letter, anything! :3 You can suggest characters for me to make emails for if I haven't already, but I may not make them. I'm only doing ones that I feel I have a good enough grasp on their personality for. It's also going to be a pain to check more than the 13 character accounts I have already. I'll check them once a day, if I can get to my computer. :D __Remember to take out the spaces~ (a) is the at sign, by the way. Fanfiction is being retarded._

_P.S. I now have an 3 associates! XxTimeOfDeathxX is helping me out with China, South Korea, and Hong Kong; Tie Dye Ninja is in charge of Finland, Denmark, and Norway; One-Eyed Lady is working France; and Russia Tashi Lupin is running Austria. They are now on the list and the same things apply as the others. I now dub my self Boss Meli! :D_

(Be warned: all responses may not be nice. It depends on the character you email.)

_**Canon Characters:**_

Lovino Vargas(Romano):lovinovargas7 (a ) gmail .com

Feliciano Vargas(Italy):xxxpastaluvrxxx (a) rocketmail .com

Ludwig Beilschmidt(Germany):meinwurst17 (a) gmail .com

Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia):awesome_beer (a) rocketmail .com

Herrstick (Germany's stick from the first episode of Axis Powers):meinstickyfriend (a) gmail .com

Alfred Jones(America):number. one. hero69 (a) gmail .com

Arthur Kirkland(England/Britain):bloody. hell782 (a) gmail .com

Peter Kirkland(Sealand):dabestcountry (a) gmail .com

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo(Spain):tono114 (a) yahoo .com

Kiku Honda(Japan):101 (a) yahoo .com

Ivan Braginski(Russia): ivan_mother_russia (a) yahoo .com

Yao Wang(China):panda_loves_you (a) ymail .com

Im Soo Yong(South Korea):your_breasts_are_mine_foreva (a) rocketmail .com

Kaoru Wang(Hong Kong): i_love_fireworks79 (a) yahoo .com

Roderich Edelstein(Austria): chopin_coffee (a) yahoo .com

Mathias Køhler(Denmark): the. scandinavian. king (a) gmail .com

Sigurd Svendsen(Norway): viking. king17 (a) gmail .com

Tino Väinämöinen(Finland): secret. santa. 1917 (a) gmail .com

Francis Bonnefoy(France): lights. of. lamour (a) gmail .com

_**Non-canon OCs:**_

Carmen Jones(Mainland Puerto Rico):carsfc1898 (a) gmail .com

Tulio Jones(Isla de Vieques- Island that is part of Puerto Rico):culestules (a) gmail .com


	25. Matthew I

Canada your not going to believe this! I was in the girls locker room changing and my friend brought in maple syrup! And I was like: Maple Syrup! And I realized that it looked funny for a maple syrup bottle, and then it hit me. It was fake stuff engineered to look like maple syrup! So I rolled around in horror and shock about it until my other friend threatened to pour it down my bra! Can you believe that! People are pretending to have maple syrup, and the fakey stuff doesn't even taste good!

:-:-:

H-how terrible! F-f-fake maple syrup? H-how will people know t-that they're maple syrup is p-pure and un-untainted? A-and how r-rude of her to try to p-pour it down your b-b-bra. W-what can we do t-to stop this i-imposter m-m-maple syrup m-m-madness?


	26. Tino I

Finland! Finland! Guess what?

...

...

...  
>I was born on Christmas, which means you and visit me the night before every single birthday! Thank you for all of the presents! Send Santa my regards and thank the elves for working so hard, okay? Oh and say hi to Sealand and Sweden too!<p>

:-:-:

Oh really? I'll be sure tell Santa~ maybe next year I'll leave you a birthday present too~! I'll be sure to tell the little elves of tour gratitude. They rarely ever get any praise for all the hard work they do. This will surely make their day. Oh, and bringing you presents on Christmas is my pleasure. I'll be sure to tell Sealand and Sweden you said hi!


	27. Ivan II

I loooooove u. (^J^) i admire you for your great strength, because like me you didn't know how strong you were until it was the only choice you had. You are truely the greatest on all the countries. I wear your flag on myself at all times and cosplay as you aswell.  
>I have an important question for u. Can I become one with u? :3<p>

The biggest Ivan fan,  
>Brooke<p>

:-:-:

It is nice to meet you to, Brooke. Thank you for your admiration and realization of my deserved rank among the countries. I am very glad you bear the Russian flag with pride. Before I answer your question, I have a question for you. Why do all of these "fangirls" wish to become one with me? How do I get the other countries to act in a similar way?


End file.
